Vampire Cafe
by Cloverren
Summary: Kaname membuat kedai yang hanya buka pada malam hari saja, pelayannya yang jelas anggota Night Class semua, Zero juga. Shounen-Ai KanamexZero, aman kok :3 pengen tau gimana kisah mereka. Langsung baca aja :)
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah tempat diantara keramaian kota terdapat suatu kedai yang hanya buka pada waktu menjelang malam hari saja. Walaupun begitu, kedai tersebut tidak pernah sepi setiap harinya. Sebab, tempat tersebut dikelola oleh seorang vampire. Benar vampire. Pengelola kedai itu bernama Kuran Kaname dan dibantu dengan para pelayannya yang juga vampire. Sebenarnya, tanpa mengelola kedai, Kaname sudah sangat kaya dia juga sebagai Pangeran vampire keturunan darah murni, vampire kelas A. Karena dia sangat bosan dan ingin membuat sesuatu yang menarik maka dia mengelola kedai yang bernama Kedai Nightmare. Memang agak seram memberi nama tersebut, tapi kedai itu cepat terkenal padahal baru dibuka.

"Oy, Yuki. Tolong buka plat tokonya. Sudah waktunya untuk buka." ujar pemuda tampan bersurai silver. Sebut saja Kiryu Zero.

"Hai." jawab gadis manis bersurai coklat senada dengan matanya. Kuran Yuki. Dia juga adik dari Kaname yang ikut membantu Kakaknya.

"WOOOHOOO! Waktunya buka!"teriak pemuda pirang bermata biru. Aido Hanabusa dengan semangatnya.

"Hanabusa, kau semangat sekali, _sih._" Suara berat terdengar dari surai _orange_ senada dengan matanya juga, Kain Akatsuki. Dia juga sepupu dengan Aido

"Berisik."ucap Zero kesal.

"Apa katamu!? Bagaimana aku tidak semangat, karena aku akan melayani gadis-gadis manis dan cantik dengan wajah tampanku ini."jawab Aido berisik sambil menopang dagunya layaknya membanggakan dirinya.

Zero dan Akatsuki hanya memutar bola mata mereka melihat tingkah Aido. Beberapa menit setelah Yuki membuka tokonya, kerumunan gadis-gadis berhamburan masuk ke dalam kedai dengan tidak sabaran. Yuki sampai terpental kepinggir dan menyingkir dari pintu.

"Uaaa! Aido-kun! Aido-kun!" teriak mereka.

"Selamat malam gadis-gadis, terima kasih telah datang di kedai kami." ucap Aido sambil mengedipkan manik birunya.

"Kyaaaa! Kain-kun!"

"Selamat malam di kedai Nightmare." ucap serempak Kain dan Zero sambil menunduk salam dengan sopan.

Gadis-gadis tersebut langsung merona merah dan mulai menempati tempat duduk yang berada di kedai siap untuk memesan pesanan dengan para pelayan yang sangat tampan.

"Heh? Sudah buka ya?"tanya pemuda pirang dengan manik hijau dengan disebelahnya pemuda bersurai merah dengan manik sayu _ocean_nya.

"Un! Ichijou-san. Eh? Apa Shiki-kun habis bangun tidur?" tanya Yuki.

"Iya, tadi dia masih tidur, makanya aku bangunin biar tidak telat kerja. Bagaimana dengan Yuki-chan, apakah tidurmu cukup?"tanya Ichijou denga senyuman ala pangeran.

"Hai, Ichijou-san."

Di lain tempat Zero sedang melayani di sebuah meja dengan 4 gadis muda, sepertinya berumur 18 tahun jika Zero menerka-nerka. Berarti masih SMA. Zero sangat sibuk menulis-nulis pesanan mereka sampai di salah satu dari mereka langsung ngomong.

"Ano.. Zero-kun, apa benar kau jadian dengan Kaname-san?"tanyanya.

Zero disaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut langsung berhenti menulis dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam. Ekspresi yang biasanya dingin menjadi terkejut.

"Ap..Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ti..tdak mungkin. Karena aku membencinya."jawab Zero gugup, dia keburu mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kalian serasi jika berdua. Jika dari sudut pandang kami kau selalu berwajah hangat bila didepan Kaname-san."sambung gadis lainnya.

"Eh? It..itu mungkin kalian salah melihat. Aah kalau kalian sudah dengan pesanannya. Izinkan aku permisi dulu."ucap Zero sambil membungkuk pergi dari hadapan mereka sambil menutup wajahnya yang merah.

Memang benar Zero kalau bersama Kaname akan berubah drastis, sikapnya yang dingin lama-kelamaan akan luluh bila ada Kaname. Sebab, Zero menyukai sang pangeran vampire tersebut. Namun, Zero tidak pernah mau mengatakannya dan selalu menghindar bila ada hubungannya dengan Kaname. Hanya adik dari pangeran tersebut yang tau perasaan sahabatnya itu. Zero hanyalah vampire berkelas D dan takut bila dia jatuh ke kelas E yang tidak dapat mengendalikan rasa hausnya. Tapi, karena ada bantuan dari tablet darah yang cukup membantu Zero bila sedang 'kehausan'. Dia tidak pernah lupa dengan kejadian pada malam itu, dimana Kaname datang menyelamatkannya dari kejaran para pemburu. Dia juga mengajaknya ikut bersamanya.

**~Malam itu~ flashback on**

"_Hah...ha...hah..hah"suara terengah-engah dari pemuda bersurai silver berlari disepanjang lorong-lorong gang yang sempit. Dan juga pada malam itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuat pemuda itu basah kuyup._

_DORR_

_Iris matanya membulat saat mendengar suara peluru tembakan. Dia sangat takut, padahal dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dia hanya menolong seorang anak kecil yang ingin di santap oleh vampire level E. Apa yang salah saat dia membunuh level E yang ingin membunuh anak manusia. Dia hanya ingin menolong anak itu, mengapa dia dikejar. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi dan dia akhirnya berhenti saat tidak mendengar suara hentakan kaki atau mencium bau manusia. Dia merasa lega dan membiarkan punggungnya menyandar dengan tembok besar disampingnya tadi. Dia sudah sangat kelelahan._

"_Ketemu!"teriak seseorang._

_DORR_

_DORR_

_Mata Zero membulat dan saat itu peluru menembak lengan dan juga kakinya, tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Efek dari peluru Anti-Vampire bekerja sangat cepat keseluruh tubuhnya. Pria yang menembaknya mendekat masih menodongkan senjatanya ke arah tubuh Zero yang sudah kesakitan itu. _

"_Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, vampire sial**!"bentaknya lagi._

_Hampir di saat pemburu itu ingin menembaknya lagi sebuah tangan menghancurkan senjatanya._

"_Ap-" pria tersebut belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena dia langsung tertidur setelah melihat manik merah menyala dari pemuda bersurai coklat itu. _

_Pemuda coklat itu langsung mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Zero yang berceceran dengan darah. Sebenarnya dia agak syok melihat langsung pemuda dengan sekejap menolongnya itu entah dari arah mana dia datang._

"_Kau bisa berdiri?"tanya pemuda coklat itu ramah. Maniknya tidak menjadi merah menyala malah berubah menjadi warna yang senada dengan rambutnya namun lembut._

_Zero tidak bisa berkutik, dia hanya menatap terkejut orang yang didepannya. Dia merasakan aura yang kuat disekitar tubuhnya, dia juga merasa dia bukan vampire biasa. _

'_auranya sangat kuat, bau darahnya juga sangat lezat, mungkinkah dia adalah vampire darah murni. Ini tidak mungkin.'_

_Tidak enak merasa dipandang terus akhirnya pemuda coklat tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Zero. _

"_Ada apa?" tanyanya._

"_Kenapa kau menolongku? Bukankah kau darah murni, kenapa menolong vampire yang sepertiku?"tanya Zero dengan rasa penasarannya._

_Yang ditanya hanya terkikik kecil dan kembali menatap Zero yang kebingungan melihat apa yang sedang dia tertawakan._

"_Sebaiknya kita tidak berada disini, kau juga terluka, maukah kau ikut bersamaku. Aku nanti akan menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi, pertama-tama kita harus merawat lukamu." ucapnya._

_Zero hanya menatap tidak percaya kepada vampire didepannya itu. Disaat dia ingin menjawab tubuhnya merasa berat, pandangannya sudah kabur, kepalanya sangat sakit tidak tertahankan. Dan akhirnya dia terjatuh dalam kegelapan. Dia tidak merasakan jatuh ke suatu yang keras melainkan jatuh di sebuah pelukan yang hangat. _

_Pada suatu hari Zero terbangun dari pingsannya dan melihat kesudut ruangan yang dia tempati. Dia merasa ini bukanlah tempat tinggalnya. _

"_Ah, akhirnya kau sudah bangun. Apa lukamu sudah tidak sakit?"tanya seorang pemuda yang ada disampingnya dengan duduk menyilang kakinya di sebuah kursi sambil meminum sebuah cairan merah ditangannya._

_Zero sekarang berusaha untuk duduk dan menatap pemuda coklat itu dengan tajam._

"_Bukankah kau darah murni? Mengapa kau membantuku?" ucapnya dingin._

"_Ternyata kau menyadariku, jadi kau tidak mau ditolong olehku. Padahal aku mendengar suara hatimu menjerit minta tolong, apa salahnya kalau aku juga kebetulan lewat. Ah! Aku juga melihatmu menolong anak kecil yang ketakutan ingin di mangsa oleh level E. Aku jadi tertarik." jawabnya._

_Zero memandang pemuda disampingnya dengan tidak percaya, mengapa dia tau kalau pada saat itu dia memang membutuhkan pertolongan. Zero menundukkan wajahnya dan membiarkan poninya menutupi matanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ada vampire darah murni yang menolongnya. _

"_Namaku Kiryu Zero."ucapnya lirih._

"_Kuran Kaname, yoroshiku." _

"_Kiryu-kun, aku tidak tau kalau kau mau atau tidak untuk menerima tawaranku, tapi aku mempunyai kedai. Saat ini aku membutuhkan seorang pelayan disana. Jadi aku menawarkan untukmu, apa kau mau? Aku tidak memaksa."kata Kaname sambil tersenyum ramah._

"_Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh? aku tidak suka bercanda."katanya ketus. _

"_Apa wajahku sedang bercanda? Sudah kukatakan aku tidak memaksa."_

"_Baik, aku terima tawaranku."ucap Zero._

"_Ja-" _

"_Jangan salah! Aku menerimanya karena sudah menolongku!"sahut Zero secepatnya memotong kalimat Kaname. _

"_Baiklah, Kiryu-kun. Kau bisa langsung bekerja besok, adikku akan kusuruh membantumu untuk masalah kedainya. Jaa...mungkin kau sedang butuh istirahat secukupnya untuk hari pertamamu besok."_

_Sebelum Zero mau berkata-kata Kaname sudah pergi duluan dengan cepatnya. Dia diam di atas kasur, sambil menatap seprei yang putih. Tiba-tiba terukir sebuah senyuman dari bibirnya. _

'_Sepertinya darah murni tidak semuanya jahat. Apakah aku bisa mempercayainya?' benaknya._

**Flashback off**

Terlihat suasana kedai sangat hidup, suara Aidou yang berisik dengan gombalannya, Ichijou dengan service terbaiknya, Kain dengan sopannya melayani pelanggan, Shiki terlihat malas dengan menulis pesanan sampai-sampai pelanggannya rela menulis pesanan mereka sendiri. Yuki memperhatikan teman-temannya dari pojokkan dengan senyuman manisnya. Dia merasakan ada yang kurang. Dia tidak melihat Zero, terakhir dia melihatnya ada berada di meja kasir, tapi sekarang meja kasir di ganti oleh Rima. Yuki menjadi terlihat khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau dimana, Zero?"bisik Yuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruangan begitu gelap, hanya tersinari oleh cahaya bulan di sebuah jendela yang begitu besar. Kuran Kaname sedang duduk sambil melihat-lihat kertas-kertas penting yang mesti di periksa olehnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan aura yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Masuklah, Yuki."katanya lembut, menaruh kertas-kertas itu.

Yang dipanggil langsung masuk kedalam ruangannya. Yuki mendekati meja kakaknya kemudian tersenyum melihat Kaname.

"Ada apa Yuki? Apa ada masalah di kedai?" tanya Kaname sambil tersenyum hangat.

Wajah gadis manis tersebut langsung berubah sedih, Kaname melihatnya langsung heran dan memilih diam untuk menunggu jawabannya.

"Ano..aku hanya khawatir sekali dengan Zero. Tadi dia terlihat aneh, akhir-akhir ini dia banyak melamun. _Nii_-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Yuki menatap lantai yang tidak kotor dengan tatapan sedih.

Kaname melihat adiknya itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Yuki dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku mengerti, Yuki. Aku akan menemuinya dan berbicara dengannya." katanya lembut.

Yuki pun menatap Kaname dengan wajah senang dan tersenyum kembali tapi ini lebih ceria.

"Arigatou, _Nii_-sama. Aku ingin kau menemuinya sekarang juga, Zero ada di ruang istirahat." kata Yuki gembira.

Kaname melihat kepergian Yuki dengan senyumannya, dia juga akhir-akhir ini jarang bertemu dengan surai _silver_ membuat dirinya sangat kesepian. Pada akhirnya sang darah murni mengambil jas hitam panjangnya dan bergegas pergi ke tempat yang Yuki maksud tadi.

Di lain tempat terlihat sosok Zero sambil duduk dengan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Hari ini dia sedikit kurang bersemangat untuk melakukan pekerjaan. Pakaian _waiter_ sudah berantakan, dasi kupu-kupunya sengaja dia copot dan melepas satu kancing atas kemejanya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengan Kaname. Dia hanya ingin berbicara dan melihat keadaannya. Yuki selalu bilang kalau kakaknya sangat sibuk dengan urusannya. Zero kemudian menyadari kalau dirinya sangat merindukan Kaname. Matanya membulat ketika dia merasakan seperti itu, dia membuang perasaan itu. Hal itu tidak boleh ada padanya, karena dia merasa akan tidak selayaknya seorang vampire level D mempunyai perasaan seperti itu terhadap vampire level A.

'itu tidak boleh, Zero. Ingat dia adalah darah murni."benaknya.

Namun, hal itu tidak bisa ditahannya. Tangan kanannya memegang dadanya yang sakit dan meremas kemeja yang dipakainya. Harus berapa lama Zero harus memendam perasaannya, harus berapa banyak air mata yang harus dia keluarkan, kenapa dia harus merasakan ini semua. Dia sudah sangat bingung dan tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku menjadi jatuh terlalu dalam? Dia sangat baik dan lembut." ucap Zero lirih. Dia tidak menyadari kalau manik-maniknya sudah berair dan tidak dapat menampungnya lagi.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merasa hanya dia yang dapat menumbuhkan jiwaku. Tapi dia sudah tidak ada, apa yang harus kulakukan?'bisik Zero pelan.

DEG

Mata surai _silver_ melebar, tubuhnya bergemetar, kepalanya sudah mulai pusing, pandangannya sudah tidak beraturan, Zero terjatuh dari duduknya dan menahan rasa sakit ini.

"Akh...haa...haa..sial." rintihnya.

Zero tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, dia sungguh lupa untuk meminum tablet darah pagi tadi. Sekarang tubuhnya sudah sangat kesakitan, dia sudah sangat menderita.

'Kuso, mengapa harus terjadi?'

DEG

"Aakh!...hu..huh" rintih Zero, keringat sudah mengalir di pelipisnya dan tangannya terus memeluk dirinya untuk terus menahan sakitnya. Kepalanya sudah sangat pusing dan ingin pecah rasanya.

Tiba-tiba dengan tubuh Zero yang berada dilantai, seseorang datang mengahampiri tubuh lemahnya dan memangku badannya. Kaname datang dengan paniknya saat melihat tubuh Zero sudah terbaring lemah di lantai dengan nafas tertahan-tahan.

"Zero! Kau bisa mendengarku? Zero!" kata Kaname sedikit berteriak agar Zero bisa mendengarnya.

Zero dengan sekuat tenaganya sedikit membuka manik ungu yang menjadi merah menyala terus mengalir air di pinggir manik-maniknya itu. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Ka..Kana..me"lirihnya.

"Zero! Minumlah."kata Kaname mengangkat kepala Zero menuju lehernya.

Zero mengelak saat itu dan merasa dia tidak mau menyakiti Kaname. Namun, dengan tenaga Kaname yang lebih kuat dia terus mendesak Zero. Mata merah menyalanya membulat dan terus mengalirkan air.

"Zero, minum. Atau aku benar-benar akan membencimu karena tidak meminumnya sekarang." ucap Kaname lembut, tangannya masih memegang kepala Zero.

Kemudian beberapa detik taring Zero menembus kulit Kaname, terlihat wajah Kaname agak tenang. Zero mengisap darah Kaname yang sangat lezat, air matanya tidak henti-hentinya mengalir.

'Aku tidak mau Kaname membenciku. Aku minta maaf Kaname.' benak Zero.

Beberapa lama kemudian Kaname semakin mendekap tubuh Zero dan memeluknya dengan erat. Seakan-akan tidak ingin Zero menghilang atau pergi. Zero disaat itu sudah berhenti meminum darah Kaname, dia hanya diam merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan surai coklat.

"Sudah baikkan?" tanya Kaname hangat.

Zero langsung mengangguk pelan, wajahnya merah padam. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Kaname akan memelukanya seperti ini. Hatinya begitu senang dan juga sedih jika pelukan itu sudah terlepas. Namun, tangan Zero memegang jas Kaname dengan kencang dan mengubur wajahnya di pundak Kaname. Dia sangat merindukan bau khasnya, dia merindukan suara lembutnya, dia merindukan semuanya dan ia ingin merasakannya selama mungkin.

Sang darah murni hanya tersenyum melihat surai _silver_-nya terus menempel di pelukannya. Kaname sudah sangat lama untuk menginginkan Zero. Namun, dia takut kalau suatu saat dia akan menyakiti surai _silver_ dengan kekuatannya. Kaname sudah sangat bahagia saat Zero menerima tawaran untuk bekerja di kedainya. Tangan Kaname mengusap rambut lembutnya.

"Zero, sebenarnya ada hal yang mau ku katakan padamu."

Zero masih tidak bergeming, dia terus mendengar Kaname.

"Aku mencintaimu, Zero. Tanpamu duniaku hanyalah kekosongan. tadinya aku hanya menghiraukan perasaan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa. Malah ini usaha yang sia-sia, aku membutuhkanmu. Hanya satu orang yang hanya memikatku, yaitu kau, Zero."ucapnya lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya lagi berharap Zero tidak akan lari darinya.

Zero membelalakkan matanya dan langsung menatap langsung mata Kaname. Manik ungu bertemu dengan manik coklat, Kaname terkejut saat melihat manik milik Zero mengeluarkan air mata dengan harunya. Kaname tersenyum dan menyeka pipi putihnya. Tangan Kaname ditangkap oleh Zero berusaha menahan agar tangan Kaname tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Kaname."jawab Zero tersenyum dengan bahagianya di depan Kaname.

Tidak terasa jarak antara mereka saling berdekatan, Kaname mendorong kepala Zero dan bibir mereka saling bertemu. Zero dengan linangan air mata, dia memejam matanya untuk merasakan sensasi dari mulut Kaname. Tangannya melilitkan di leher Kaname, Zero menginginkan waktu untuk berhenti. Dia belum pernah merasakan sebahagia ini. Pada akhirnya Kaname melepas ciuman mereka untuk mengabil oksigen. Wajah Zero sudah merah padam , Kaname tidak tahan melihatnya dan menarik wajahnya lagi dan mencium Zero untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini dia menggigit bibir bawah Zero untuk membuat jalan akses lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut Zero. Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan tangan Kaname sudah menggerayangi dalam kemeja Zero, membuat yang punya makin tegang. Kaname merasa Zero masih belum siap untuk tahap ini, akhirnya mereka berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tubuh yang masih menempel dengan pelukan yang mengeratkan. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka selanjutnya akan menjalani kehidupan baru mereka bersama-sama. Cinta mereka saling berbalaskan dan Zero masih tetap menjadi pelayan di kedai dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya. Namun, bila bersama Kaname dia akan berubah menjadi hangat dan lembut.

End.

* * *

**Omake**

Yuki : Ne..ne kalian melihat, kan? (kesenengan)

(Rima,Ichijou,Kain,Shiki, Aidou): (mengangguk!)

Ichijou: Ara~ Kaname memang ahli berkissu :)

Rima: ciuman mereka panas -_-

Yuki: _Nii_-san, memang yang paling top XD

Kain: Hanabusa, sampai kapan mau mewek gitu?

Aidou: Tidaaaaaaaaak! KANAME-SAMA!

Kain: Yuki-sama, ternyata Kaname-sama sudah lama menyukai Zero, apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?

Yuki: Yupz, aku sudah mengetahuinya dari dulu.

Ichijou:Heeeeeh?kenapa tidak langsung kau bilang saja ke Zero-kun?

Yuki: hahaha, kalau aku bilang nanti dramanya jadi gak ada #tertawa devil

(Rima,Ichijou,Kain,Shiki, Aidou): (sweatdrop!)

* * *

**Omake 2**

Zero: Hachii!

Kaname: Zero, kau baik-baik saja?

Zero: iya, sepertinya perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak.

Kaname: Hmm, mungkin kau kekurangan kehangatan, _Zero._

Zero: Eh? (blushing!)

Kaname: Zero, kapan-kapan datang ke kamarku, ya.

Zero: kenapa kamar?

Kaname: Aku mau berpetualang dengan Zero.

Zero: Kaname! (wajah Kaname dilempar lap)


End file.
